Fairy Tail: A Midsummer Night's Dream Chapter 1
by Kubo Edgeworth
Summary: Hey everyone! This my first fanfic, so be gentle. Based on Shakespeare's play: A Midsummer Night's Dream.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: A Midsummer Nights Dream.

(A fan fiction by Kubo Edgeworth)

Chapter 1: A Midsummer Night's Dream

In a land, far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of 17 million. Our story takes place in one of this kingdom's cities - Magnolia - and in this city, there is a certain wizard guild, from which, countless legends have been made, and countless more will continue to be made, in the future.

Our story begins in the main hall of the Fairy Tail guild, the most powerful, and most famous guild in all of Fiore. The hall is large, with tall support beams keeping the building up. In the back is a bar, with dozens of different types of wine, and various different types of alcohol on shelves.

"Mira" Said a tall man with spiky, yellow hair, and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. "Our wedding is only four days away." He said with excitement. " But, it's going to be a pain in the neck to wait that long."

"Four nights will pass by quickly, Laxus." A beautiful woman with long white hair said. "And then we will be married."

"Hey, you!" Said Laxus, pointing to a member of the guild. "Go, and tell the rest of the city about the wedding!" The man bowed his head for about 3 seconds, then proceeded to leave.

"Mira." Laxus said, looking deeply into Mira's big, blue eyes. "My skill in battle made you fall in love with me, I was broken, and bleeding when you confessed your love to me, but I will marry with victory, strength, and happiness."

Just then, three men, and a young woman were making their way to Laxus. The woman's arm was clenched tightly in the hand of who appeared to be the oldest of the three men.

"Congratulations, Master Laxus!" The old man said. "Thanks, Mister Heartfillia. What's up with you?" Laxus inquired, slightly upset that Mr. Heartfillia ruined the mood. "I have a complaint about my daughter!" Mr. Heartfillia said, angrily. "Gray, come here!" He said, motioning one of the other two men to come closer. "Master Laxus, this man has my consent to marry my daughter." "Natsu, you get over here, too!" He said, motioning the last of the men over to his side. "_This_man has made my daughter fall in love with him." "Natsu." He continued. "You exchanged love-tokens with my daughter! You come to her bedroom window, and sing love songs to her!" Mr. Heartfillia said, angrily.

As the man yells at Natsu, Laxus, and Mira just watch, having heard only part of what Mr. Heartfillia said.

"With cunning, you have turned my daughter's obedience, which is mine, into stubbornness."

"Master Laxus." Mr. Heartfillia said, turning to Laxus. "Make her choose to love Gray. I am willing to invoke the new law. As she is my daughter, I may dispose of her - which will be to Gray, or to her death." As he finished his sentence, everyone gasped in shock that he would stoop so low, as to use that stupid, sexist, new law.

Laxus lowered his head, extremely angry about this new law.

"Well Lucy, according to this new law, you should do what your father says." Laxus said, still upset that this law was even passed.

"Gray is a good man." Lucy said, timidly. "But so is Natsu." She said confidently, then lowered her head. "I wish my father would look through _my_ eyes." "Why don't you try to look with your father's judgment?" Laxus asked, trying to keep Lucy from breaking the new law. "Sorry Master," She said. " I don't know why I'm so bold. I want to know what would happen to me, if I refuse to marry Gray." She asked Laxus. "Either death, or life as a priestess." Laxus said, with a hint of sorrow on his tongue. "So you should think about what you want." Laxus said. "You can either be a priestess, never to feel the touch of another man again," "I will die before I give my virginity to Gray, whose love I don't even want." Lucy said, passionately. "Think about it," Laxus told Lucy. "and give us your answer later tonight. Either die for disobeying your old man, or marry Gray…Or become a priestess, never to be with another man as long as you live."

"Relax." Gray said. "Natsu, stop trying to steal my girl." He said to Natsu. "Lucy's _father _loves you, Gray, why don't you marry him?" Natsu said, smiling cheekily. "Foolish Natsu!" Lucy's dad yelled. "It's true I love him, and I will give him what is mine. Lucy is also mine, and I give all my rights of her, to Gray." "Laxus," Natsu said. "I love Lucy _more_ than Gray. We're about as strong as each other. ("I'm stronger." Natsu said, under his breath.) And I love Lucy. Why isn't that enough? Natsu asked, upset about his predicament. "What about _MY opinion?" "Gray had sex with Juvia, and made her fall in love with him!" Natsu said pointing to Gray, who could only rub the back of his neck, and look away, embarrassed about the fact. "And now, Juvia worships the ground he walks on."_

"_Well," Laxus said, tired after listening for so long. "I heard a lot tonight, but since I'm busy with my own thing, I stopped listening. Lucy you should obey your father, or be put to death, or swear to a life of being single. Come on, Mira. Gray, Mr. Heartfillia, you can go, and figure the rest out by yourselves." Laxus said, as he and his future wife left. "Thank you, Master Laxus." Mr. Heartfillia said, as Natsu held a crying Lucy, with Gray watching jealously._

_End of Chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Winged Cupid, Painted Blind.**

"Ugh." Natsu groaned as he and Lucy left the guild hall. "Love is hard."

"Just be patient Natsu," Lucy said. "we all have to do it. Thoughts, dreams sighs, wishes, and tears are all prices of love." She explained as tears started to burn her eyes.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, surprising Lucy. "I have an idea! Let's run away to the East Forest! The law won't work there, and we can get married! If you love me, then leave your dad's house tomorrow night, and I'll meet you in the forest."

"Natsu…" Lucy said, looking at the love of her life. "I promise you, on all the promises to women, men have ever broken, in more numbers than words women have said, I _will_ meet you in the forest."

As Natsu leaned in to kiss Lucy, he moved his lips to her ear. "Juvia's coming." He whispered.

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy said, happy to see her best friend, and about her and Natsu's plan to elope.

"Hey?" Juvia said, with a frown. "Gray-sama loves _you_, not me, so save your "heys". Tell me, how do you get Gray-sama to love you?"

"The more I hate him, the more he loves me." Lucy said, with angst.

"The more I love him, the more he pushes me away." Juvia said, sadly.

"That's _his_ fault Juvia, not mine." Lucy explained.

"No fault but your beauty's. Oh, how I wish the fault were mine." Juvia said, as she closed her eyes, and turned away.

"Don't worry, Juvia," Lucy said, with a reassuring smile. "Natsu and I are leaving."

"We won't forget you." Natsu said, with his eyes closed, and a big grin on his face.

"Tomorrow, Natsu and I are going to the woods" Lucy said with great joy. "And in the woods, Natsu and I will meet, and move somewhere else."

"Bye Juvia." Lucy said, giving her friend a hug. "Pray for us, and good luck with Gray." Lucy then turned to Natsu. "Keep your promise, Natsu." Lucy said, with excitement. "I will, Lucy. Bye Juvia." Natsu said, as he ran off.

And once again, Juvia was alone. She sat down on a nearby park bench, and lowered her head in depression.

"Throughout the city I am considered as beautiful as Lucy," She thought to herself. "But who cares. Gray-sama doesn't think so. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." Then Juvia started to think out loud. "Before Gray-sama loved Lucy, he promised me that he loved only me."

"I know!" Juvia exclaimed. "I'll tell Gray-sama about Lucy's plan, then he'll go to the woods to follow her. I thank whoever gave me this idea. But here I plan to make Gray-sama mine again."

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: A Midsummer Night's Dream.**

**Chapter 3.**

"**Pyramus and Thisbe."**

Somewhere, in the East Forrest near Magnolia, there is a small cabin.

And in this cabin, are the townspeople of Magnolia, and a certain, independent mage with red markings above and below his right eye.

"Here's the cast for the play, for Master Laxus and miss Mira's wedding." said one of the men in the cabin.

"First, Mister Quince, tell us the theme of the play before the actors' names." said the man with markings.

Mr. Quince, a man nearing his 50's, looked at the man with marks before he opened up a piece of paper he got from his back pocket.

"Our play is called '_The Funny and Cruel Death of Pyramus and Thisbe'_. Mr. Quince read from the piece of paper in his hands.

"A _very _good play. I assure you," the man with the face marks said with enthusiasm. "Now, who's playing who?"

Mr. Quince brought the piece of paper closer to his eyes, as his advanced age impaired his vision, hence his glasses.

"Jellal, you are going to play _Pyramus._

"Who is _Pyramus, a lover or a tyrant_?" Jellal asked.

"He's a lover who commits suicide for love." Mr. Quince answered.

"That might cause people to cry," Jellal thought out loud. "If the audience cries, then so be it! I will act storms!" Jellal shouted with confidence.

"Francis," Mr. Quince looked towards a skinny man who was sitting in the corner. "you are cast as _Thisbe_."

"Who is _Thisbe_, a wandering knight?" Francis asked hopefully.

"She is _Pyramus_' lady-love." Mr. Quince said, severely damaging Francis' manhood.

"Nooo! Don't make me a woman, I'm trying to grow a beard!" Francis moaned.

"You'll wear a make-up and speak in a girly voice." Mr. Quince said.

"Let me play _Thisbe _too! I'll speak in a deep voice!" Jellal said in an excited tone.

"No, no." Mr. Quince said, shooting down Jellal's request. "_You _willplay _Pyramus_. And _you_ Francis, will play _Thisbe_."

"Robin," Mr. Quince said, looking at another man in the cabin, "you will play _Thisbe_'s mom."

"Tom, your _Pyramus_' father."

"I will play _Thisbe_'s father.

"Snug, you will play the lion. And _that's _a part I hope is well cast." Mr. Quince said with a smile.

"Have you written the lion's part yet?" Snug asked. "If you have, let me see it so I can study."

"There's no need to study, my boy," Mr. Quince said, in a friendly manner. "all you need to do is roar."

"Let me play the lion, too!" Jellal exclaimed. "I'll roar so well, Master Laxus will beg for an encore!"

"You'd scare the women so much, the whole guild will beat the crap out of all of us!" Mr. Quince barked.

"They'd kill us, every mother's son." the rest of the actors said, in unison.

"What if I roared, quietly?" Jellal asked.

"You can only play _Pyramus_." Mr. Quince said, as if he were losing his patience.

"What should I wear?" Jellal asked.

"Wear whatever you want." Mr. Quince replied. "Here are your parts." Mr. Quince said, as pulled a bunch of papers from his pockets. "Meet me in the East Forrest a mile from town, at night. We'll rehearse there. Because, if we rehearse there, we'll be hounded by 'Sorcerer Weekly' people. I pray that none of you will fail me."

"We'll meet there and rehearse quietly, and courageously. Good luck, and do your best. Goodbye" Jellal said, as he and the other actors left the cabin.

**End of Chapter 3.**


End file.
